


The Prisoner

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, IMSORRY, this is so messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi seeks revenge on the woman who killed his squad, but he does so in a way that damages even her soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods i know this is really fucked up but I was in college when i wrote this like two years ago. May the fandom forgive me.

Annie opened her eyes slowly, the cold metal of the table she laid on burned into her pale skin. Blinking through the fading sunlight that shone into the basement she was being kept in for the last couple of weeks. 

Ever since the crystal had set her free she'd been kept in here, Hanji had been running blood tests and testing her pain endurance, but they didn't trust her at all, she wore a shapless white shift and her arms and legs were chained down. 

Hanji was the only person she'd seen, other then her snivelling assitant no one else had come to see her since. Closing her eyes she thought about what led to her capture and wished she had instead been killed. 

The sound of the steel door opening filled the basement as the hinges scraped against each other. Steady foot falls came down the stairs, they calm instead of excited or nervous and her eyes snapped open not knowing who to expect. 

From the shadows emerged the Lance corporal, the man who ordered the experiments and coldly appraised her with emotionless steel blue eyes. Annie remained as emotionless as she could but her heart hammered in her chest as he approached her, she was defensless and he held the power and the key to her existence. 

"Hello Anna" he said cooly, he'd always refused to call her Annie to him it was childish and pathetic not the name of a solider. 

"Lance Corporal" she said her voice coming out strong but strained from lack of water. 

Walking over to the water jug he said "You killed my entire squad anna, you crushed them like bugs beneath your disgusting feet, men and women who fought for pathetic whores like you to live another day." 

He poored the water into a cup and walked over to the table, with every move she flinched his words were filling her head and though she did not regret her actions she regreted being cought. Wordlessly he loosned her chains a bit and held her up so she could drink, eagerly she devoured the cool liquid and thanked him. 

"You don't deserve to live" he said as he slid his black blazer off his shoulders "you had so much potential and you threw it away, when you betrayed us all" 

He rolled his sleeves up and took off his scarf and draped it over the chair. Walking over to the table of tools he selected a scapel, pushing up her shift he revealed her pale thighs and at first he carressed them gently, his icy fingers touching her soft skin and feeling the muscles beneath it. 

She looked at him with hardened eyes as he pushed her shift higher up her body and revealed her flat stomach. With the scapel he cut her underwear and let it fall. "So even a traitor has a pussy" he said with a demonic smile. Putting the scapel down he watched her face as he touched the coarse hairs of her heat, her legs were forced open by the chains and she had no way to protect herself from his touch. 

Her face flushed as she felt her lips being parted by his fingers, he teased her stroking her growing heat with his calloused hands. His fingers found her clit and he rolled the sensitive nub between his fingers causing a sharp intake of breath from her. 

"Tell me, did you fuck your way into the Military Police? into the top ten?" he drawled as he probed her, his finger slowly entering her "a virgin..." he smirked as she gasped at the intrustion her eyes wide, she'd never once even touched herself in a manor such as this and despite the situation and whom it was it felt...good. 

It felt good for this man who had so much power over her to be touching her..and part of her wanted to say fuck it to all she knew and let him have his way with her. She tried to mask the pleasure she felt as he massaged her insides and used his carefully manicured nails on her clit but suddenly she felt a moan of pleasure buble to the surface and break free. 

"I think you want to be fucked" he said to her and chuckled as she wimpered when he took his finger from her. Slowly he undid his belt and his pants and shoes lay forgotten, his erection sprang free from his underwear and her eyes widened, the lance corporal was well endowed, more then she could have imagined. 

Climbing into the table with ease he positioned himself over her mouth "if you bite me" he said "i'll sever your spine, you'll live but you'll never feel again." 

She nodded and he roughly grabbed her by her hair "Use your words girl" he growled "Yes sir" 

"Yes sir what?" he said "Yes Sir Corporal Levi" he smirked and watched as her tongue snaked out and licked his length before she swallowed it into her mouth. A moan of appreciation left his lips as he felt the heat of her mouth around his hard cock. Lifitng her head by her hair he fucked her mouth for a few moments, she swirled her tongue around him sucking him in hard with each thrust inwards, even gently scraping her teeth along him. 

He had to admit the bitch was good and he felt his climax approaching, pulling out his cock left her mouth with a pop and he smirked a bit as saliva dribbled down her chin. Wiping it clean he stroked himself and enjoyed seeing the lust in her eyes. 

The blonde watched as he positioned his head at her entrance and winced at his sadistic laugh "your so wet for me aren't you anna? you did not expect the lance corporal to come down here and fuck you, but I wil be your first time anna and your last because once Hanji discovers what makes youe sinful body work, i will kill you myself but for now I will enjoy you" he leaned in and kissed her neck before sinking his teeth into her flesh. 

Annie had never expected the Lance corporal to be such a sadist, to seek revenge in the most intimate and fucked way possible but she didnt care. Her blood was on fire with lust and if he had to be the one to sate it then so be it. 

Pressing into her core she held back a scream as he stretched her, her tight walls squeezed him as he approached her maiden head. Up until now he'd been gentle but once he felt her hymen he thrust into her violently, a scream ripped its way from her throat quickly followed by a moan as he filled her to the brim, his length pressing into her cervix. 

He started to fuck her with strong even strokes that made her feel pleasure on every nerve ending, he twisted his hips elisiting another moan from the otherwise silent girl as he did what he pleased. His tempo picked up and he pounded into her already sore body, the chains holding her down rattled as he moved and his fingers dug into her hips. In the back of her mind she knew she'd be covered in bruises within the hour. 

She felt her climax approaching fast, her walls tightened around his length and he pounded into her harder then stopped. "You want to cum don't you?" he drawled "i don't think i should let a traitor cum" he pulled out of her and stroked himself. She whimpered desprete to feel release as he pumped his hand around his length, his eyes were locked on hers as he worked himself to the edge, his eyes shut as climax hit him and his sperm coated her stomach and breasts. 

The hot seed hit her flesh and she moaned with wanton lust "Please" she heard herself speak as she begged him "Please let me cum sir" she licked the bit of seamen off her lips where it had landed and moaned. 

His harsh laugh filled her ears and she looked in shock at his still rock hard cock "Perhaps since its your first time I'll let you cum, next time you wont be so lucky" 

Still covered in his seed she felt his cock slam into her and screamed with pleasure as he fucked her relentlessly he worked her hard and she felt as if she were to become raw with each stroke. Pain and pleasure mixed together until nothing else mattered but releasing the ball of tension in her stomach that was her arousal. 

Her orgasm hit her hard and she screamed once more, she saw stars as he finished her and then pulled out leaving her painfully empty as he came again this time shoving his cock into her mouth forcing her to swallow the steams of salty hot cum. 

Pulling out he left her panting as he cleaned himself and put on his pants, cleaning her as well he then picked up the scapel and tapped it against his teeth "now for a little more fun.." 

Slowly he pressed the scapel into her thigh until it puncutred the flesh and blood puckered up around the blade and streamed down the sides painting her leg red. Dragging the small blade down her leg he cut her open mercilessly, the strokes of pain she felt as he cut into her began to fill her longing for mercy as he made sure to cut through levels of sinew. 

As he finished he grabbed a fistful of hair and forced her to stare at his work, he'd carved into her leg with curling perfect script the names of each person she'd killed that he cared for. Her eyes widened as he then stabbed her in between the ribs and dragged the knife along her side. Leaving it stuck where it was he turned as the door opened and Hanji stood at the top of the stairs, dropping her, her head slammed onto the table and he blandly picked up his jacket. 

"The bitch is yours for now Hanji, make her scream" his second in command smirked devilishly as he left and said to her 

"And now its only you and I...."


End file.
